Waking Up
by spacecadet777
Summary: Rey wakes up in Kylo Ren's bed. Stronger language, and maybe some logistics errors. Other characters mentioned but, the Primaries are Rey and Kylo And I totally apologize for the lack of quotation marks... whoops.


Rey woke up to find that she wasn't wearing pants. Or socks. Or shoes. As a matter of fact even the underwear she actually was wearing was amiss. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the breast band that she definately remembered putting on the last time she dressed, and the fact that she was now wearing boyshorts when she distinctly remembered putting on hipster panties was not lost on her. But she did take some comfort in the fact that whoever put her in the bra and panties that she is currently wearing knew what sizes she was, because she felt actually comfortable in them. She also noticed that she was wearing something of a gown...or maybe a tshirt...she definately felt some type of fabric that had been draped on her over the undergarments. She had not opened her eyes yet. something in this state of awake told her that opening her eyes just wouldn't be a good idea. She did however peek out at the darkened room and saw that a chronometer said 0510. Five ten in the morning.

She also noticed that she was in a bed. A rather large bed, because she couldn't find the edge of the matress when she extended her arm. She was also esconced under a very warm blanket. or two. Whoever placed her in this bed must have known that she liked to bury herself in blankets and nest. She was actually warm. She decided that this wasn't a bad thing, so she allowed herself the warmth of the blankets and the partner that she was sharing the bed with. She tried to stretch her leg out and find out where the outer edge of the bed was and found that she couldn't. When she drew he leg back in she found that she brushed another leg in the process. A long leg. A hairy leg. But something about that leg didn't spark concern so she remained in her relaxed state.

She also found that there were two rather large and long arms around her. Since she was laying on her side, one of these arms was draped over her stomach and the hand ended somewhere around her right hip. The other arm was dangerously close to her breasts and was across her shoulders. the other arm ended somewhere on her left shoulder blade. There was no movement or tension in these arms. So she thought that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing and made no attempt to move them. She also became aware that she was laying against a broad bare chest. She remained relaxed and seemingly content at this point. She decided that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

She drew a deep breath and sighed. A second or two later her sleeping partner took a deep breath and sighed too. A rather low sigh. She sighed again and moaned slightly and softly. The partner did the same and the rumble from his chest was low and deep. She was still relaxed and was drifting off to sleep again when she discovered that her sleeping partner was most definately male. Apparently, he discovered that his sleeping mate was female. The evidence became apparent. She shifted her hip slightly to give him some space and he moved his hip exactly where she didn't want him to move it. Part of her wanted to figure out the wehre and who right now, but the rest of her didn't mind. She learned that sometimes one can't control what one's body does when it's asleep. So as long as he's just laying there with her she wasn't going to argue with it. The arm that was around her stomach had moved slightly and she had turned a quarter turn when it did and the arm ended up directly under her breasts. Of course, Rey never having a male arm or hand or any part of a man near her anatomy, her body responded and she moaned slightly and softly again.

Rey's second soft moan had made her sleeping partner more aware of just where his arms were. She wasn't making any attempt to move them, so he just let them be. He was keenly aware that she was reaching out to Ben in their bond, and he wasn't ready to let her do that just yet. He stayed closed to her, she not being cognizant enough to know just where she was and who she was sleeping with, and him not ready for the possible backlash that could come from this discovery. He sent waves of warmth to her and encouraged her to go back to sleep. He wanted to go to sleep. He felt more relaxed with her in his arms than he had ever felt in the bed that they were sleeping in and didn't want this feeling to end. Something or someone said in a far distant voice that this is right _. You want to wake up like this every morning. protect her_. this voice said. _She is in danger and doesn't know it_ , the voice said. He drew back slightly, but he caught a whiff of her hair and was suddenly possesed with an insane urge to bury his nose in her hair and inhale deeply. Which he did. And then when he lifted his head from her hair, her cheek presented itself and he had to kiss it. He laid a soft, chaste, gentle kiss upon that cheek.

The kiss brought her back to reality. She had suddenly become keenly aware that she wasn't at home. She wasn't on Ahch-To, and she definately wasn't supposed to be there. A sudden spike of fear and confusion came through to Kylo like a lightsaber through the chest and she tensed up.

 _Shh...Rey. It's alright_.

 _Where am I_? She asked

 _Somewhere safe_ , Ren said. She was trembling. She was afraid. This was the last thing that he needed, because if Snoke knew that she was here...

Ben, she whispered. Are you holding me? Her voice shook when she asked that.

Kylo still despised that name. But still at the same time, when Rey said it, it was tolerable. It was bearable. He decided at that point that there was only going to be three people that could say his birth name. And she was one of the three, her master was the other and the third was his mother. And the only reason for that was her.

Yes. I'm holding you. He whispered back to her. Wanting to keep it quiet and still and try to dispel the fear that was mounting in his Rey's voice. Rey relaxed somewhat. She definitely was way more active than she had been a minute or two ago, but yet something told her that she doesn't need to use fight or flight. He moved the arm over her breasts, (now known as his right arm) and extended it moved it down to his side. But the arm under stayed right where it was.

Where am I? She implored again. She actually didn't feel any danger where they were. the fear she felt was more of the oh my gosh he's lying next to me and I'm nearly naked type.

In my bed. Kylo said. I put you in here because where you were was not safe. We've got to get you out of here though. (and you're still not safe Kylo thought)

Where are my clothes? Rey asked. She turned to face him and the first thing she noticed was that the scar that she had inflicted upon him was gone. it had faded to a white line across his face and some of the other scars that she knew about and inflicted were also gone. What the hell is going on?

Do you want the long version or the short version? He asked. He really didn't know the short version, but he could improvise.

She sat up. Long version, please. she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He sat up, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was going to be interesting, he thought.

Ok. what's the last thing you remember?

Walking down a street with Master Luke.

Apparently, and keep in mind that I wasn't here until last night, you were ambushed by the First Order. Either Master Luke escaped, or he was captured, I don't know. I can tell you that I don't feel his presence, and I'm open to it. You were captured and I want to say that they tried to get you to disclose the location of the resistance base, but you wouldn't. So, Hux ordered a complete mind wipe on you. Phasma told me that the plan was to totally wipe your mind and either ship you off to be a slave somewhere, or dump you back on Jakku. I guess he called the guy that they shipped me off to when it happened to me, because it had happened to me, but, that's a story for another time. She knew all about that. He looked at her and she urged him to continue, but they finally learned the lesson that mind wipes don't necessarily work on Force sensitive people. They were trying to get the stronger stuff when I found you in an interrogation room. And I found you as naked as the day you were born. so, I wrapped you up in my cloak and brought you here. I then got you some undies, as you like to call them, and gave you the shirt off my back. literally. I was able to find some regular clothes for you, even though they are black. Your original clothes were thrown in an incinerator. I hope I got the sizes right, but, being bonded with you taught me much more about you than even you know about you. So, while you slept, I gave Hux the what for and the guy that shipped me off finally squealed that he was going to sell you off to a concubine. But apparently, he was going to "sample the goods' so to speak and that's why you were the way you were. I said to him Hell no you don't...the ONLY one who ever gets to see her naked is ME. I basically told him in more ways than one that if he EVER came within one star system of you he would hear about it.

Rey sat there wide eyed at him and clutched the blanket close to her chest. She tried to sink further down in the bed but Kylo put his arm around her and lifted her back up to where she was sitting before.

Since that guy left, you were still asleep, and I decided to go to bed too. I asked you if I could join you in your little cocoon that you had twisted yourself in and before I knew it we were both wrapped up in each other and that's where you woke up. Nothing happened, And I didn't touch you in any form other than dressing you. I'm not a complete evil bastage. I won't ever take advantage of you like that.

She looked at him skeptically, like she didn't believe him. But, she looked down at what she was wearing and decided, for once, he wasn't the monster that history was making her believe that he was.

Rey, to me you are beautiful. A goddess. but I would never do such a thing to you. I had the chance and I didn't take it. I respect you far too much to even think about that. Personally, you are beautiful, and I would love to take a lifetime getting to know you inside and out and then I would like to learn all over again. But I would never ever take advantage of you.

The lights came up in his quarters as the ship began its day and Kylo flipped on the light by his bed. they had this entire conversation in the dark. He got to see that Rey had a bruise under her eye and that there was some dried blood by her mouth, but otherwise she was okay. They had both gotten out of bed and he showed her where his fresher was. She then cleaned up, and got dressed while a serving droid brought some breakfast. Kylo knew that she wasn't a big breakfast eater so, they both had some toast and caf.

How much do you know about ventilation systems? Ren asked.

As long as there no fans in the vicinity, I think I can manage. Rey said. I also think that there's enough space in the crawlspaces between some of the decks that I can get to where I may need to go. Why? Where do I need to go?

Ren said. You need to go to the main hangar. I will try to get you off the ship in my shuttle, but you can't just walk down the halls of the Finalizer. There's something else you need to know.

What's that Rey asked. She didn't like the dark expression on Kylo's face. She was almost prepared for anything.

First off, this wasn't my idea, but if Snoke finds out that you are anywhere near the ship or me he will kill you himself. I think that may be another one of the plans that Hux had for you, and the way he was talking he was going to rat you out to Snoke himself. If you have learned any way of shielding your signature from my uncle, you better use them right now. I'm blocking your presence, but, you are stronger than me. Secondly, I have been reaching out for my uncles presence, but I can't feel it. He may be shielding himself, I don't know, but I can't feel it. And if I can't feel it, I don't think you can either.

Ok. How in the kriff am I going to get to the main hangar? Once I get there I don't think there's any way I can get out of the vent without falling and getting hurt.

My shuttle has a skylight. The skylight has to be opened when the shuttle is in the hangar to help restore its inner pressure. Try to drop into that. You will land on a bench and the cushion is soft.

Rey nodded. The design of that shuttle seemed weird, but, it should work. If anything, she can also find handholds to climb out of the vents over by the TIE fighter tether area. Her years of scavenging will not go wasted.

How long do you think it would take you to get to the hangar? Ren asked. Rey thought about it. If this ship was built like the older model Super Star Destroyers, it should take her a good half hour. That is if she is in the middle of the ship, and there's no detours.

Give me 45 minutes. Rey said. I should be there by then. When should I start? Rey asked.

Ren thought about that for a second. I have to report to the bridge in 30 minutes. Kylo said. Then there's usually a meeting that always lasts about 30 more minutes. By the time all is said and done it's about 8:15. If I time it right, I can be at the hangar by 8:30. So if you leave here at about 7:45, and drop in the shuttle by 8:45 we can be gone by 8:50. Put your shoes on the hatch by the ramp when you get into the shuttle. I will be looking for them. If your shoes are there, we are gone. If not, I will give you until 9:00, then I will come looking for you. Hopefully you won't get detained. If Phasma gets to you tell her that Kylo is looking for her and that should get her off your butt. I will talk to her this morning. Maybe I can get her to get some of her troops out of the hangar by my shuttle, and put them somewhere else.

They both finished their breakfast and put the dishes where they needed to be. Rey watched as Kylo put the rest of his gear on. But then he sat down on his bed with a knife and his belt. Rey watched as he felt in his belt for the tracking device that was placed in the belt. he found where it was and cut it out with his knife. He then took the tracking device and smashed it with his boot. Then he took the remains of the device and placed it in the middle of a large book on his bookcase. This book was huge and he closed the book hard on the tracking device. He then reopened the book and took what was left and placed it in the garbage bin by his bed.

That takes care of that. Ren said. I should have left the device in the book, but this will do. If I have to come looking for you, you might want to expect me to be mean. I might have to bring Hux with me...I hope I don't, but, prepare for it.

if I have to come as Mr. Meany pants, the safe word is Stardust. Mr. Meany pants? Rey snickered at that, and the way she wrinkled her nose almost drove Kylo up a wall. He just shrugged. He was already lost in her eyes, the way she drank her caf. The way she put jelly on her toast. To say that Kylo Ren was enamored with her is a sore understatement. He was head over heels, that's it, stick a fork in him, he's done in love with her.

Ready to go? Rey asked. She was already dressed, and ready to head for the nearest vent. They both stood by the door to his quarters and kissed. Several small kisses, but each one made both of their toes curl. Rey murmured "thank you for rescuing me, and for breakfast." in between. He said I will see you in a little while. Then they set out, going opposite directions.

Rey didn't have to go very far to find a vent. But she did have a slight problem getting up in it. She decided to try Force levitation. She figured if it works on boulders then it could work on her. Someone must have been thinking the same thing, because she floated up and opened the grate to the vent with ease. She knew who had helped her. She thanked him again in the bond. He said you're welcome, but I think that might be the last help I can give you without being discovered. She said, I will be fine. her travels took her directly above the room where they were having the meeting. She felt something block her from traveling backward once she passed that point. She took that to mean that someone may have heard her in the vents, so she had to come up with an alternate route.

She found a freight elevator on the deck that she was on and dropped from the ceiling into the hallway next to it. She ducked into a supply closet until the hallway was clear and discovered that this particular closet was a lady's uniform storeroom. She was able to find a uniform to fit and even a couple of rank pins that would make her a junior grade lieutenant and decided to play this role, at least to get to the hangar. She stepped out of the closet, and bumped into Lt. Dopheld Mitaka. "Oh, shit. Rey thought to herself.

Whoopsie! Wrong door! She said as she giggled nervously.

Is there something I can help you with? Mitaka asked. He had no clue that this was Rey, the girl that stole the freighter with the droid a while back.

I'm trying to find the stairs to the main hangar, and I took a wrong turn. She told him.

This ship is kind of confusing. The stairs are right there, he said, pointing to the door right next to the elevator. This elevator was going to the main hangar, and I am going down to it, would you like me to show you where it is?

That would be most kind of you. This is my first day aboard one of these large ships and i am lost beyond all comprehension. She laughed. Mitaka pushed the button to the elevator and the lift beeped once it got to the deck. The doors opened revealing Kylo Ren (fortunately for her he was alone). Going my way? He asked. The two entered the elevator and the doors closed in front of them.

Kylo was not too happy that Mitaka was standing next to his Rey. He was even more confused at Rey's choice of attire. He was just about to make his concerns known when Rey said What did you say your name was?

Mitaka, he said, Dopheld Mitaka. He held out his hand and shook Rey's. What's yours?

Kenobi, Rey said. Reyjean Kenobi. She shook his hand. Do you like music?

Yes, I do. Mitaka said. Rey smiled at that. I heard that there's a new album by the band called jealous boyfriends called Stardust. I wonder if that's worth a listen.

I don't know. I was listening to the music broadcasts this morning and heard a new song by Fitz and the Tempertantrums, it was featuring a new artist called Jealousy called Chill out. I thought it was pretty good. Although I think the DJ was having a moment... Mitaka said.

Behind them Kylo Ren cleared his throat. They both turned, and he said "excuse me". Rey could tell that he was almost seething, but she said the safe word and that basically told him to knock off whatever he had in his mind. She mouthed the word again to him before they turned back around.

Dopheld went back to the topic of the ship, they have maps in personnel office by the bridge, I suggest stopping by there to pick one up. When I first got here I had a map for the first month. I think I actually wore out my map. They both chuckled at that.

I will do that. Thank you. I don't suppose everyone is as helpful as you, are they? Rey asked.

Oh, I don't know. Most of them are. But there are a few that you shouldn't ask. Simply because they would either try to kill you or give you the wrong information.

Even though Mitaka was trying to say this innocently to Rey, Kylo got the jist of that remark, as a few times he had done the same to Mitaka. Ren just shook his head.

Yah. But now you know who not to ask and who to ask. I'm glad I ran into you today. My thanks to you.

You're welcome. By the way, did you check out the Ursas game last Sunday? They lost again. We've got a bet going, Kylo and I do.

What's the wager? Rey asked

It's been increasing week by week. It started at fifty credits, and keeps going up every week. We are both Ursas fans, and I think they are having a bad season. He is holding out and thinking they will get the wild card into the playoffs. Well the wager now is two hundred and fifty credits. And if they get into the play offs it goes up to five hundred. I think he should just concede and pay up. But he won't. If they go to the Mega Bowl it goes up to one thousand. Mitaka kind of chuckles at this and said, wonder if he'll take payments.

Nope. Kylo said behind them. Save your penny credits. They will squeak by.

Not a chance. Said Mitaka feeling bold. They lost game two, they are gonna choke and lose. Just then the lift dinged indicating that they were on the deck with the main hangar.

Damn, they both thought simultaneously _. What are you gonna do_? Rey asked in the bond.

 _I'm going to go to the shuttle. Follow behind in about 5 minutes. Go to the ladies' room and powder your nose._

 _Powder my nose? What?_

 _Rey, it means go to the bathroom. you have been needing to go since we got in the lift. Now's your chance._

The lift doors opened and the three exited the car. "um, where's the ladies room?" Rey asked. Both Mitaka and Kylo pointed to the left, and Mitaka said on odd decks the ladies' rooms are on the left. Even numbered decks they are to the right. So, the three went their separate ways.

 _If you get asked why you're in the hangar, tell them that you are an IT tech and need to grab the navigation storage chit from my shuttle. If they ask why, just tell them that I said so. And if they give you any grief on that then tell them that I will be highly upset that they are delaying you. Trust me at this point they will be bantering you for details, then just tell them that I screwed up and put a report on the Resistance on the chit and it needed to be rewritten and the chit wiped. That should shut them up._

 _Okay,_ Rey said back. _Will they be wanting that much info?_

 _Yeah._ Kylo said. _Some of these people are as nosy as kriffing hell. And remember to check your seams. The lady you're gonna see right when you come in the hangar is a stickler for straight seams. Try to make sure you're as regulation as can be._

 _Should I redo my hair_? Rey asked. She had her hair in the traditional three bun style. She hadn't thought of changing it.

 _Yes_. Ren said. _I hope you have some hairpins. I don't, and I don't think they have any in the ladies' room either..._

Fortunately, there was another lady in the restroom with Rey. She had very long hair and was willing to part with enough hairpins to put up her hair. This lady even helped her redo the hairstyle to a single bun with a braid. The way the lady braided her Rey's hair could only be one person.

When the bun was finished Rey turned around and looked the woman in the eyes. Instant recognition flowed from her straight to Ren and Ren facepalmed in the shuttle. Oh jeez... he murmured.

How the hell did you get here? Rey asked.

Little did the first order know that the woman in the hangar with a insane thing for straight seams was the mother of Kylo Ren. Rey's eyes were as big as saucers when Leia hugged her. Darn it. Now I have to get you out too?

No. Actually, I was going to go in Ben's shuttle. I was on the way out of here when he warned me to make sure my seams were straight. I was straightening when I asked him if I should change my hairstyle. he said yes. I was in the stall right next to you when you came in.

I'm so glad you're safe. I just texted Luke to tell him I got aboard the Finalizer and was about to go looking for you. Leia's comm beeped. That's him telling me that Poe and Finn are here too. I'm gonna let them know about you. She typed into her comm and sent the message. I knew that you and Luke were abducted two days ago in Bloomington, and we have been trying to find where you went. Luke escaped, but you were separated from him.

I guess I was supposed to be shipped off to a concubine. Ben found me and took me to his quarters. Nothing happened, but I found out that they were going to do a complete mind wipe on me. I guess the person who was going to ship me off wanted to test the merch as it were and Ben basically gave him what for for it.

So that's why the medical shuttles were here this morning. I got here early. Apparently, they were short a technician and they put me there looking over the shuttle bay.

We can't be here in the Ladies room all morning. We gotta get you to that shuttle. Leia said. She followed Rey out of the Lavatory, and followed her to Ren's shuttle.

Leia and Rey both marched up the ramp to the shuttle and was met by Kylo Ren. Looking at her son sternly, and knowing exactly who was behind that mask, Leia said, I have come for the navigational chit that needs to be wiped. She held out her hand for the chit.

 _'mom, what are you doing here_?' Ben asked her in the bond they share

' _originally was going to rescue Rey, but, now I have to give you some cover_ , Leia said back.

The three took three steps in the shuttle, just enough that they couldn't be seen and Leia and Ben hugged. She didn't want to let him go, but knew that time was of the essence. That's the first time that they hugged in a very long time. She knew that it would be the first of many, more to come.

Is this the chit? Leia asked as Ben dropped a small sd card like device in her hand.

Yes. It's actually a blank one. there's nothing on it, and the story about the resistance was a ruse to get her aboard the shuttle to get her out of here.

You might want to stay away from any worlds along the main route. You actually might be better off going to ellesplanet, or Gods forbid, Jakku. Or maybe Takodona. I know Maz's is still torn down, but she has another castle somewhere in the southern continent.

I've got an idea where to go. Ben said. There will be no way they can find us. I'm also going to switch ships somewhere along the way, so we will fall off their radar. I've already disabled any tracking devices on this shuttle, and smashed mine. We should be fine.

Alright. Leia said. Sounds like you have this under control. If the shit hits the fan, use this frequency to call the resistance. Tell them Baby Ewok fell out of the basket. they will know. She handed Rey an ink pen. What you need is inside the pen. She hugged them both again. She knew that she would be hugging them again soon.

Leia started to walk out of the shuttle, winked at the both of them and said in a loud voice "And remember The First Order will not tolerate unorthodox hairstyles!" She then disappeared somewhere in the bay. They looked at each other incredulously.

Should we get her out? Ben asked.

No. She can handle herself. Baby Ewok? Who's the baby ewok? Rey asked.

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes. Never mind. he said.


End file.
